jealousy
by mariahShoshana
Summary: Eames is very sexy when he's jealous. This is my first fanfiction so be kind please.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

His anger flared as he saw Arthur flirting; yes it was definitely flirting, with Ariadne no less. Arthur definitely knew Eames was watching he gave him a cocky little smirk that made him want to tear through the bar and rip his clothes off in front of everybody. Instead he smirked back. He had to be right about Arthur being gay, he was never wrong about such things. Instead he just sat there nursing a scotch and casually looking around while always managing to keep Arthur in sight.

Arthur was loving it, Eames was getting jealous! This was utter heaven as Eames scowled at Ariadne He couldn't help but smirk, he had finally made Eames lose that cocky grin and perfect composure. He could see that Eames wanted him and he had fought his feelings long enough he wanted him too. He didn't care if he had no sense of style and annoyed the hell out of him he wanted to feel him pounding him with his cock, he wanted to scream and lose control. But for now he was content with playing the games Eames so often played with him. He finished his drink and told Ariadne that he was going to sleep, she looked disappointed. Poor girl he thought he knew he shouldn't be playing these games with her. As he got up he saw Eames and couldn't help but smirk at Eames practically inviting him to follow with the evil look in his eyes. I have had way too much to drink he thought to himself.

Eames watched that cocky little shit walk out smirking at him like he knew. He followed him with very, very bad intentions. He caught up quickly.

" Darling, where are you off to?" he spoke in a voice he knew was seductive.

" I'm going to bed." He said deadpan, confidence gone Eames could see it in his eyes, no more cocky smirk. Just the fake nonchalance Arthur worked so hard to keep in place

" Why don't I walk you up," he paused leaning in close " its dangerous for pretty boys like you at this time of night." Arthur looked at him for a moment not sure what to say. He wanted to punch Eames for making him feel like this and wished he hadn't teased him, but he wanted this. Didn't he? He wanted to say I'm not a boy, fuck of Eames.

" Eames we're in a hotel there is nothing dangerous about it." But he didn't say no. He should have said no, but it probably wouldn't have mattered. Eames knew he was getting somewhere. He followed Arthur into the elevator just as the doors shut he pushed him against the wall kissing him hard at first Arthur stood there not knowing what to do until after a moment he gave in and kissed back. Arthur wanted more he needed more and Eames caught on to this and laughed pulling Arthur back to reality. He pushed Eames off him and stared at him with something that Eames was defiantly not expecting, fear. He took his head in his hands and spoke soothingly " don't be scared, there is nothing to fear here." This caused Arthur to growl and back even farther away.

"I am not scared." his voice ice and his face back to it's fully composed self. Eames laughed to himself as he admired the beautiful boy in front of him.

" It's okay to show weakness, pet" He whispered it into Arthur's ear like it was an important secret hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. Just then the elevator door opened and Eames pulled away from Arthur and let him lead the way out. He followed him down the hall and into his room. Arthur tried to stop him, though it was half hearted.

" What do you think your doing?" He demanded. Knowing full well what was going on but not wanting to admit it. Eames just smirked and kicked the door shut as he started to advance on Arthur. He pushed him against the wall with force and told him to undress something in Eames eyes changed, they were darker and it turned Arthur on. It took him a moment until he heard Eames growl and he did as he was told and watched as Eames did the same. Eames had muscles in all the right places suddenly Arthur felt self conscious of his own skinny body but pushed that aside as Eames gave him an appraising look. Eames pushed up against him and kissed him with bruising force that made Arthur moan. Eames leaving bruises on Arthur's neck were he sucked making it impossible for Arthur to stand still he wanted more as Eames worked his way down Arthur's body until he pulled his boxer briefs of with his teeth teasing Arthur's cock with his mouth licking it up and down until he could barley take anymore. Suddenly he stopped Arthur glared down at him and growled as he drew away pulling him towards the bed. He looked around for lube and Arthur got annoyed at how long it was taking and got up and grabbed some lotion from the bathroom. Eames eyes watched him in a way that scared him and turned him on and the same time. Eames eye's were filled with a sort of violence that had Arthur willing to do anything he was told.

" Well thank you darling" Eames purred into his ear as he flipped him onto his stomach " on your knees." he commanded in a rough voice and Arthur obliged, he had the feeling this was going to be rough. Eames smiled threateningly as Arthur looked at him with pure desire in his eyes, as he looked he plunged a finger inside of him drawing a quick yelp from the mans lips making Eames want him that much more.

" Oh you are tight." Eames laughed menacingly as he pushed another finger into Arthur making him squirm in pain and pleasure. He finally hit Arthur's prostate and hear him scream. Started to push his fingers farther into Arthur's heat causing him to whimper like a schoolgirl. He withdrew his fingers and stroked his cock with lube; Arthur grew impatient and made a whining sound that made Eames laugh.

"I'm going to make you scream, darling" and with a wicked laugh he plunged his pulsating cock into Arthur's heat with brute force that made Arthur do exactly that.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you limp for a week, I'm going to make you beg, and you will pet" Eames growled as his hard cock was turning Arthur into a completely different person a person who could scream dirty things and not be ashamed.

The pain hit Arthur, as did the pleasure. As Eames pushed himself into Arthur he hit that spot and made Arthur cry out in pleasure over and over again. Eames bucked his hips in rough steady movements that had Arthur shaking, his hands left what would tomorrow be bruises were he held Arthur's waist. Arthur was so alive all he could feel was the pleasure that almost over powered the pain that Eames was causing as he hit that spot he could hear himself screaming Eames name over and over again. Arthur bucked his hips trying to take in as much of Eames as he possibly could he heard Eames cursing as he clenched around him. Eames could tell Arthur was in pain but he knew he liked it he saw it in his face as he reached down to grab Arthur's cock and stroke it he only had to do so a couple times before Arthur was begging Eames in a whispered scream to make him come. He came with a strangled scream of Eames name. Eames came shortly after him with three brutal thrusts into Arthur's tight hole that caused Arthur to whimper in pain before Eames sloppily withdrew his spent cock and collapsed beside Arthur. As they lay there catching there breath Eames kissed Arthur's forehead and asked "You alright there love?" Arthur glared at him knowing he would walk funny tomorrow, and finally letting what they had just done hit him.

"I'm fine." Arthur said in a voice much shakier than it should have been. Eames suddenly looked worried. Arthur tried to regain composure, he felt a dull aching pain were just a minute ago Eames had been, and it felt good in a way.

" I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" He had lost the smile and was honestly worried that Arthur would say yes.

" No." Arthur said with a scowl " But I swear to god if you tell anyone" Eames cut him off with a smile

" Now, Now darling who do you think I am?" Eames said with mock hurt in his voice, which made Arthur smile as he curled up close to Eames and fell asleep on his chest. When Eames was sure Arthur was sleeping he whispered into the younger man's hair." I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Lessons

Eames and Arthur had been together for over a year now. It had been pretty good up until about a month ago when Arthur had become, let's just difficult. It was probably because he was restless and needed something to do, even if it was getting mad at Eames. Well Eames was tired of Arthur's constant complaining. "You look hideous, change your clothes, this place is a mess, can you do nothing right Eames?" Fuck him and his mocking voice the arrogant little prick. Eames was going to teach Arthur a little lesson. He heard the door open as Arthur walked in the room looking perfect with his hair slicked back he sighed as his eyes settled on Eames a look of disapproval clouded his face. Eames was wearing a rumpled shirt and sweatpants. Ugh he had probably just gotten up Arthur thought disapprovingly. Eames smirked knowing Arthur was going to be screaming in a moment.

"Eames what are you wearing?" His voice dripping with disdain. Eames got up and walked to the bedroom know it would piss Arthur off being ignored. "Where the hell are going? Seriously Eames I am trying to talk to you." He followed Eames getting more and more agitated. Why the hell was Eames ignoring him? Why was Eames angry? Well Arthur didn't have to think long suddenly wanting to apologize. That was until he saw the look in Eames face. Suddenly Arthur felt afraid, and strangely turned on by the violent look in Eames eyes.

"Well darling you finally shut the fuck up." Eames practically spat the words as Arthur backed away from him. This caused him to smile and evil little smile. "Arthur I think I need to teach you a little lesson about respect." This caused Arthur to shiver as Eames moved forward backing Arthur into the wall. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Eames stopped him with a bruising kiss, Eames pulled Arthur's hair as he held him in place occasionally drawing whimpers from his mouth. Arthur finally submitted letting Eames pull him and hold him without struggling to regain some sort of control. He had accepted that he had none, at the moment. Eames ripped Arthur's clothes of his lithe body and then did the same to himself until they were standing fully naked. Arthur tried to avoid Eames eyes but Eames was having none of it, simply grabbing Arthur's chin and forcing him to look at him.

" Feeling disobedient darling?" As Arthur turned his eyes away, this only angered Eames further. "Look at me." He hissed. Arthur obeyed looking up at Eames with a mix of fear, shame, and hunger he wanted this just as bad as Eames did. Eames stared wickedly into Arthur's pleading eyes. " Tell me Arthur what do you want me to do to you?" Arthur mumbled his response " Come on love speak up." Eames knew he was killing Arthur with the way he was pushing up against him making him writhe.

"I-I want you to teach me a lesson." Arthur moaned.

"How bad do you want it?" Eames teased as he rubbed against Arthur's pelvic region.

"Eames I want it bad, I want it real bad." Arthur said a hint of desperation crawling into his voice as Eames left a hickey on his neck.

"Beg." Eames commanded. Arthur whined but did as he was told.

"Please, Please Eames I want you to make me scream, I want you to hurt me, please Eames teach me a lesson." Eames finally happy with the response noting the way Arthur pushed up against him grinding into his cock was already hard and so was Arthur's it was time. He grabbed Arthur and threw him on the carpet making a soft thud as he landed. Eames walked away to grab some lube from the bathroom. He returned with an evil look on his face.

"On your hands and knees you little slut." Eames commanded in a rough voice. Arthur shuddered and did so in a hurried motion causing him to stumble slightly. Eames gave a quick bark of laughter before plunging a finger into Arthur's tight hole. Arthur cried out at the rough movement.

"Oh I am going to make you wish you had been a good little boy." Eames anger coming out as he thrust another finger in far to quickly for Arthur to adjust making the small man cry out. Eames knew he hit Arthur's prostate when they younger man began to buck his hips forcing Eames fingers down farther making Arthur groan. Eames withdrew his fingers in a quick movement and waited a moment before thrusting his hard cock into Arthur. Eames knew he should have taken longer to prepare Arthur but they both knew that Eames didn't give a shit right now and Arthur was okay with that. When Eames cock pushed into Arthur's heat the boy let out a strangled scream as Eames pounded against his prostate without mercy. He wasn't going to be walking right for a while Eames thought wickedly. Arthur was trying not to whimper as Eames pounded into him with strength he didn't know he had.

"Your so good." Eames moaned with his head thrown back as he gripped Arthur's hips to give him more power. Arthur was shaking uncontrollably as Eames hit that spot again and again. Eames took out his anger on the small man that lay below him, he knew it was working when he heard Arthur whimpering.

"Eames touch me." Arthur cried, he was going to come.

"Hmm say please darling, we are trying to teach you a lesson" Eames laughed at his own cruelty.

"Please Eames I'm begging you please, please make me come." Arthur begged, finally Eames reached down and stroked Arthur's erection with quick but soft strokes. Eames could feel Arthur about to come when he clenched around his cock and screamed his name. This sent Eames toppling over the edge as he came inside of Arthur. Eames thrust in a couple more times before withdrawing his cock from Arthur.

They both sat on the floor trying to catch there breath for several minutes before Arthur tried to get up to clean himself up. Eames reached up and stopped him grabbing his discarded shirt to wipe of the mixture of cum and lube off Arthur's leg and getting up himself to walk over to the bed pulling Arthur with him. Eames looked behind him to admire his lover and smiled as he saw him waddle over to the bed. Arthur started to look embarrassed, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he looked into Eames eyes.

"Now darling, have we learned our lesson?" Eames whispered breathily into Arthur's ear as he pulled him to lay beside him. Arthur looked Ashamedly away from Eames. Eames made a disapproving noise which caused Arthur to force his eyes back to Eames smug face.

"yes." Arthur paused not quite knowing what else to say. " I, I'm sorry. I know I was being an ass before but." Eames cut him off.

"No need for that love, I think i get the point." He smiled at Arthur knowing that he was the most beautiful man to ever love him. Arthur stared back the shame fading from his face, now replaced by a small smile.

"I love you." Arthur whispered to Eames. "I don't know what I would do without you." Arthur shuddered at the thought of Eames leaving.

"No don't think of that love. I am here forever until the day i die, i love you more than anything." Eames proclaimed with conviction as he held Arthur so tight he couldn't move if he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to tell them." Eames was sitting down in a pair of boxers across from Arthur who for once was not wearing a suit and his mask of utter uncaring. Instead he wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants and had a look of despair in his eyes. They had been together for almost a year and a half but Arthur still wanted to keep it a secret.

"Eames we've been over this a hundred times! We can't, we just can't." Arthur's head was in his hands and Eames for once just didn't say anything. Arthur looked up and saw Eames looking at him with a hurt expression. They had been going back and forth for the past two days about this and for long before that. Neither of them had left the apartment and it looked like Eames was about to. Eames got up and walked to the bedroom. "Eames where are you going?" Arthur said looking worried. He got up and followed Eames. He watched as Eames pull a shirt and pants on, Arthur began to get scared that Eames was going to leave for good. Eames pulled on his shoes and tried to push past Arthur who was blocking the doorway. Arthur grabbed Eames arm.

"What do you think your doing?" Eames growled pushing Arthur off.

"Eames please can we just talk about this?" Arthur pleaded.

"We have been talking! You don't listen and I am tired of this bullshit so take you fucking hand of of me now." Eames bellowed at Arthur. Arthur jumped back suddenly afraid of the man in front of him. Eames and him had gotten in fights but it usually ended in rough sex and Eames had never yelled at him like that. He watched as Eames walked away wishing that he had just said yes. He still couldn't bring himself to let Eames tell the team even if it might break them up if he didn't. He heard the door slam and tears started to form in his eyes.

Why the hell did it matter so much? Eames thought to himself as he made his way through the crowded streets. The look on Arthur's face when he yelled at him, well he may as well have punched Arthur in the face it's not like he could hate himself anymore than he already did. Eames couldn't bring himself to go home yet even though he knew the longer he stayed out the harder it would be to go back. He settled on sitting on a run down looking Chinese restaurant until around three in the morning.

Arthur looked at the clock on the stove it was nearing four am. He heard a a key turning on the lock and rolled his die to make sure it was real. He turned to face Eames as he walked in. They locked eyes and Eames felt a wave of relief as he realized Arthur wasn't mad at him and then another wave of self hate when he realized Arthur had been crying. He slowly walked towards where Arthur sat perfectly still. Eames got down on his knees and sat on the floor beside Arthur, his head almost resting in Arthur's lap. he looked up at Arthur and reached out and held his soft hands in his own rough ones.

"Darling I am so sorry. I should never have snapped at you like that. I feel awful and I just hope you know that I love you no matter how angry I may get." Eames was staring at Arthur trying to gage his response. Arthur looked down at Eames through heavy lids and yawned.

"I want to got to sleep Eames. Please just take me to bed." Arthur was way to tired to continue the conversation. Eames got up and pulled Arthur out of his seat and helped him to the bedroom. Arthur had been drinking. Eames laid Arthur down and then pealed off his clothing before joining Arthur. He pulled Arthur close to him and held him there breathing into the younger mans hair.

"Eames?" The voice was Arthur's but sounded timid and childlike. "Are you really not mad anymore?" Eames waited a moment before answering.

"I have no right to be mad at you. I'm not going to push you anymore, when your ready we will tell the team until then we can keep it a secret." Eames felt like he was being stabbed as he said the last few words. All he wanted was for people to know that Arthur was his and that he loved him.

"I'm sorry Eames, really I am one day we will tell everyone just not today." Arthur said in an apologetic tone. "I love you." Eames smiled into Arthur's hair.

"I love you to darling." With that they both fell into a content sleep.


End file.
